In the Arms of an Angel
by FallenAngel184
Summary: "In the arms of an Angel far away from here. From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here." Asami is a poor street dancer. Who is her angel that she comes home to every night?


**A/N: My second songfic I've done, based on "In the Arms of an Angel" by Sarah McLachlan, one of my favorite sad songs. This is an AU Irosami fanfic, Asami-centric because that poor girl has gone through some serious shiz. Hope you enjoy!**

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day _

Asami Sato twirled around on the cobblestones of Main Square, black fedora out in front and begging for just a few more cents. Her faded pink ballet slippers slid around her small feet, black leggings and dark green, over-sized pullover sweatshirt doing their best to keep the autumn chill off her pale skin. She would have to stop dancing soon, the thin girl thought idly, jumping and flipping and doing the dance of the desperate as not even another penny was placed in her hat. She'd gotten a few more dollars earlier today, and it was getting close to twilight. Soon it would be too cold and dark to continue. Sighing heavily, she flipped her raven hair into a straggling ponytail, the slight curls extending down her back. Asami slipped her meager earnings into the pocket of her sweatshirt, shoved the fedora on her head, and tucked her chin down into her chest, condensing herself smaller to prepare for the dangerous walk home through the alleys.

She tread lightly on the dark streets, holding her poise as her mind began to lose the hope it always accumulated during the day. All the dreams of a better future, a better life; not living in a dark, cold hotel room that she only had because the owner of the building had owed her late father a large debt. She'd most likely lose it in a year or so. And then she'd be just another orphaned girl on the streets of Republic City, with a useless talent and no money to speak of. No hope of a proper life, no big break and no education. She shivered in the brisk wind, holding in the sobs that always came with her route home. She would be there soon…

_I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight _

Asami slid the dented room key in the slot, flicking the lock and entering the grey, dreary one-room apartment that had become hers. Tossing her abused hat onto the rickety bedside table, she dug out her earnings for that day and spilled them into the large glass jar on the kitchenette counter. She needed a distraction from the depressing routine of her life, something to wipe away the memories of month after month of barely surviving another day. Something to make her feel empty and weightless, like she was floating on air; peaceful, as she felt before her mother passed away and her father became addicted to substances that she still didn't know the names of.

A soft, hoarse voice called out to her from the pullout bed in the corner nearest the door. Asami turned around, faintly smiling at the reason she went out on the streets again and again; her reason for living; her perfect distraction from the pain. Crossing the small space in two strides, the raven-haired young woman stepped under the thin covers of the dingy, lumpy bed. The man beside her whispered sweet, tender nothings, wrapping her in his arms as she curled up beside him like a tiny kitten.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Iroh was her angel, her salvation, though he was first simply another member of the audience. He'd seen Asami dancing and immediately gone to talk to her, persuading her to go on a walk with him and see it as a first date of sorts. He had almost no money- he was poor as she was- but they enjoyed each other's company and had started to pool their limited resources.

They managed on their own, saving each other from getting too down, too immersed in the dark, cold atmosphere of daily life. And although, at the beginning, Asami would pull away from him, Iroh kept working at her walls, chipping away her fear of endlessness, of being forgotten, and pulling her from the wreckage of her broken, shattered soul. She finally found comfort in his arms; the first pair since her parents' that she'd ever felt at home in.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

Asami curled tighter into Iroh's arms, thinking idly of a stormy evening a week ago, where she had been walking through an alley she hadn't used before. She had made more money than usual that day, and she was trying a shortcut to get to Iroh sooner so she could avoid the worst of the rain, thunder, and lightening, and they could celebrate together.

That's when she was jumped.

She couldn't see her attacker, but all of a sudden she was facedown on the cobblestones and all her hard-earned money was gone. She held in her sobs until she got to the hotel room, only bursting into tears when she was in the capable hands of her love. He murmured soft, nonsensical words in her ear, trying to comfort her, as she explained how she didn't have anything to help them with that day. He kissed her sweetly when she was done blubbering, telling her that it didn't matter, that he loved her, that he'd work hard and maybe get a bonus, and everything would be alright. She fell asleep to his meaningful whispers, thinking about how she used to build lies around herself, making up for what she thought she was lacking. But she wasn't lacking anything anymore; she had her angel, and he made up for everything.

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees _

Sometimes, Asami couldn't believe she had survived until Iroh had found her. That day he'd approached her, she'd been thinking of escaping one last time. She'd get to see her mother again, and her father. But then he'd shown up in front of her, with his golden eyes and his barely combed dark hair, and she prayed that her parents hadn't given up on her yet. She'd see them one day, but it was easier- and, she thought, better- to just believe in the glorious sadness that was life, and the sweet madness that was love, and wait awhile to see them. And the power of that statement, and the hope that she felt with it, brought her happily to her knees.

_In the arms of an Angel far away from here_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_  
_In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

Iroh stroked Asami's long black hair, smoothing it as his calloused fingers worked the tangles. She sighed and leaned into him, forgetting the dark, cold hotel room surrounding them and her old fears and challenges. Her love had pulled her from the wreckage of the silent shell she'd built around herself, saving her, comforting her, and letting her breathe; letting her live. She was in the arms of her own angel now, and she could finally hope again. He extracted her best qualities, brought out her most wonderful side, and she would be forever grateful to him; she would forever love him for it.

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

**A/N: Bleh. I don't like the ending. Anyway, on the subject of AU Avatar Universe things, I'm currently working on an AU Tokka piece that probably won't be finished for a while, but that's just another reason to follow me if you like that stuff… *****hint hint***** Lol, you don't have to, but that would be awesome :). Anyway, this is only the second real songfic that I've done, so please review and tell me what you think! Love you all! *hearts***


End file.
